


Blank smile

by ak_bennington



Series: HQ Rarepair [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pairings, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), crack ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: En el que Yamaguchi tiene que enseñarle matemáticas a Bokuto, pero este no se entera de nada.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ Rarepair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727158
Kudos: 11





	Blank smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu‼ pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me lucro con esto.

BLANK SMILE

No sabe cómo ha acabado así, como una especie de profesor particular de un alumno de tercero. Bueno, sí lo sabe. Ha sido arrastrado a ello a traición por su mejor amigo sin prácticamente opción a negarse.

—Por favor, Yamaguchi, eres nuestra última esperanza —dijo Tsukishima, como cuando el holograma de la princesa Leia pidió ayuda a Obi-wan Kenobi.

Aquellas fueron las palabras de Tsukishima algunas noches atrás. De ellas deducía que había visto StarWars recientemente y que se incluía en el grupo que solía quedarse después del entrenamiento practicando en el Gimnasio 3.

A Yamaguchi no le parecía mal. Kei no era muy sociable y el cambio de aires que les había traído el campamento de Tokio le estaba sentando bien. No iba a ser él quien se pusiera celoso si veía películas con otras personas o si habían sido otros quienes habían logrado que abriese los ojos respecto al voleibol.

Pero de ahí a cargarle con la responsabilidad de uno de sus nuevos amigos, había un gran trecho.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo? Está en tercero, yo en primero ¡se supone que es él quien debería enseñarme a mí, no al revés!

—Eres listo, tienes paciencia, se te da mucho mejor que a mí.

—Eso no es cierto. Además Yachi es más lista, tiene más paciencia que yo y se le da mejor que a mí —Tadashi trató de convencerlo y cargar a su amiga con el muerto.

Cuando miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Yachi, recordó que casi se desmaya cuando Kuroo tan solo se le acercó para preguntarle cualquier tontería.

Estaba claro que no sobreviviría a estar a solas con Bokuto. Sobre todo porque Bokuto era… ¿cómo decirlo? Bastante peculiar y demasiado enérgico. Por esa razón también comprendía que Tsukishima no quisiese hacerse cargo de él. Tsuki no tenía mucha paciencia, y si se había involucrado directamente en enseñarles a Hinata y Kageyama era porque encontraba una especial satisfacción en picarles. En cambio, Bokuto era un senpai y debía guardarle respeto. No podía tener el mismo trato con él que con sus compañeros de Karasuno.

—¿Y qué hay de Kuroo y los demás? Akaashi parece ser de los que se preocupan por él y Kenma tiene pinta de aplicado.

—¿Crees que no lo han intentado ya?

Yamaguchi había jugado su última baza pero perdió. Suspiró, aceptando con resignación, y aquel suspiro se le viene a la memoria cada vez que le pregunta si lo ha comprendido y Bokuto solo sonríe.

Quiere golpearse la frente. Quiere golpearle a Bokuto con el libro en la cabeza hasta que el contenido se le meta dentro. No puede ser que le hayan cargado esa responsabilidad.

Sí, es cierto que tienen experiencia con casos difíciles. El aprobado de Hinata y Kageyama actúa como esas referencias que piden cuando se cambia de empleo. Es como una garantía. Pero no se puede comparar con un alumno de último año cuya graduación está en juego.

Por supuesto hay materia que Yamaguchi desconoce por no ser de su curso, pero hace lo que puede trabajando con lo más básico.

Por vigésima vez se lo explica.

—Para poder utilizar este teorema primero hay que obtener el resultado de esta fórmula y aplicarlo. ¿Lo entiendes? Es muy fácil. Solo tienes que recordar esas dos fórmulas.

Yamaguchi gira la cabeza esperando encontrar algo que indique que Bokuto ha comprendido algo, pero sigue con esa sonrisa que le hace creer que solo tiene un mono tocando unos platillos dentro.

Yamaguchi termina sonriendo también.

Por no llorar.

Recuerda a Akaashi, quien cuando se enteró de que él intentaría ayudar a Bokuto con las mátemáticas, acudió a verle a escondidas para darle su teléfono y advertirle _Si Bokuto-san te da muchos problemas, no dudes en llamarme,_ y le deslizó un papelito doblado en la mano como si estuviera pasándole droga.

Claramente el chico se preocupaba por Bokuto, de eso no había duda, pero de algún modo su empeño no había sido suficiente. En ese momento, Yamaguchi se plantea llamarle como un último recurso, tal vez entre los dos logren algo. Se rumoreaba que el armador había incluso escrito un libro sobre las debilidades de su As.

El chico mira de nuevo a Bokuto, con su sonrisa inocente y su mente en blanco, y se da fuerzas internamente para enfrentar un último intento. Después de soltarle a Tsukki el sermón sobre el orgullo, no va a ser él quien tire la toalla sin agotar hasta el último recurso.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Porque dime la verdad… Estoy aquí para ayudarte, si no eres sincero conmigo no podré hacerlo y estaremos perdiendo el tiempo.

Yamaguchi se le queda mirando esperando una pista, algo que le indique por donde empezar. Pero Bokuto solo sonríe.

—Está bien, empezaremos de cero.

Arranca las hojas en las que había estado garabateando tratando de explicarle y coloca el cuaderno en una hoja limpia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les dan las tantas y no reparan en ello hasta que los chicos apagan las luces del gimnasio al marcharse y se quedan a oscuras. Bokuto había rechazado la invitación a jugar y sus amigos tampoco insistieron sabiendo en qué estaba ocupado.

Así se suceden los días que quedan hasta el regreso a Miyagi.

—¿Cuándo dices que es el examen? —pregunta Yamaguchi.

—El viernes.

—Tienes aún unos días. Lo harás bien.

Sabiendo que tenían el tiempo muy limitado, Yamaguchi se centró únicamente en algunas cosas, pues era mejor llevar pocas cosas bien que muchas cosas mal. De ese modo, Bokuto no sabe hacer la mitad del temario, pero algunas cosas ha conseguido aprenderlas, sobre todo las que son de seguir unos pasos mecánicos o aplicar fórmulas.

—Ya viste que siempre suelen caer varios ejercicios de estos, con un poco de suerte te dará para aprobar —Yamaguchi hace por cerrar el cuaderno, en el que tiene apuntados todos los resúmenes y ejercicios que han ido trabajado durante esos días, pero Bokuto interpone su mano antes de que pueda hacerlo.

—¡No, no lo hagas aún!

—¿Todavía tienes dudas? Te vas a quedar con el cuaderno, yo creo que Akaashi o cualquiera podrá ayudarte con esto.

Bokuto sigue mirándolo con su sonrisa.

—Sé que lo has comprendido, no pongas esa cara —protesta Yamaguchi, quien a lo largo de los días ha acabado descrifrando algunos de los comportamientos de Bokuto.

—Aún tengo dudas de ese teorema.

—Está bien —Yamaguchi busca la página del cuaderno mientras mira nervioso cómo los demás se van preparando para subir al autobús. Y él, mientras tanto, está perdiendo el tiempo con Bokuto en el comedor vacío, pero que es el único lugar con mesas y sillas donde poder estudiar con algo de comodidad.

Empieza a repetir otra vez el procedimiento señalando con el lápiz cada una de las partes que va explicando cuando siente que Bokuto cada vez estaba más cerca. Se detiene unos segundos, en los que no cambia de posición, y continúa pensando que está sacando las cosas de contexto.

En aquellos días que han pasado juntos el trato se ha vuelto algo más cercano, y aquello incluye tanto los temas de los que hablaban como la proximidad física. Es normal estar cerca el uno del otro cuando tienen que estar mirando el mismo cuaderno durante horas.

A veces notaba que se arrimaba _más de la cuenta_ , como en ese momento en el que se encuentra prácticamente engullido por su cuerpo fornido. A veces sentía los fuertes brazos rodeándole la espalda, o los hombros y la concentración se le iba a pique.

Y ese es uno de esos momentos. Bokuto solo está apoyado con el brazo en la mesa, pero lo está haciendo de forma en que le da la sensación de estar abrazándolo.

El lápiz ha dejado de señalar lo que dice, o lo que dice ya no se corresponde con lo que tiene delante apuntado en el cuaderno. ¡No puede permitir que por sus nervios cometa un error que lleve a Bokuto a afianzar mal los conceptos!

Pero Bokuto no parece haberse dado cuenta de que el teorema del que habla Yamaguchi no es el que está en aquella página.

—Tengo que irme ya —Tadashi excusa sus errores en las prisas, y al alzar la vista de los apuntes, se da cuenta de que Bokuto no está mirando el papel, sino que está mirándolo a él, con la misma sonrisa de siempre—. ¡Debes prestar atención! ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta de que ese no era el teorema?

Bokuto se encoge de hombros y Yamaguchi vuelve a sentir la urgencia de golpearle con el libro en la cabeza.

—Mira, trata de encontrar alguna forma de recordar las fórmulas, una regla memotécnica, ¿sabes lo que es?

De nuevo, Bokuto lo mira obnubilado. Le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo acomoda él mismo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Por qué eres tan lindo? —dice sin quitarle ojo, como si aquello fuera en lo único que ha ocupado la mente en las últimas horas.

Como siempre, Tadashi quiere decir algo que le reste importancia, pero los labios de Bokuto sobre los suyos le dejan sin habla. El lápiz se le desliza de entre los dedos y siente que se pierde en aquellos brazos con los que ha fantaseado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunta cuando se separaran. No espera que hubiese una razón convincente más allá que un arrebato.

—Dijiste que fuera sincero, ¿no? Pues lo he sido.

Y Bokuto sonríe.

¿Para qué recordarle que aquello fue hacía días y que _no tenía nada que ver_ con lo que acaba de pasar?

Mejor lo besa de nuevo, antes de que vayan a buscarlo para subir al autobús.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamaguchi Tadashi nunca había imaginado con quien se daría su primer beso ni en qué circunstancias, pero no se arrepiente. Ha sido algo casual y surgido del momento que no exige mayor compromiso.

El único compromiso que hubo ahí fue la tarea encomendada de lograr que Bokuto aprobara su examen de recuperación y así eliminar el peligro de no poder graduarse.

Y es días más tarde cuando, a través de un mensaje, Akaashi le comunica que Bokuto lo ha logrado. Un “Suficiente” que tiene mucho de milagro y que sabe a sobresaliente. Tadashi ni se lo cree. Le gustaría saber más detalles como qué le preguntaron o si le pareció difícil, pero lo único que obtiene es una extraña aclaración que Bokuto le ha encargado a Akaashi transmitirle y que el propio Akaashi asegura no entender nada.

“Mi regla memotécnica funcionó: asociar a algo un hecho importante hace que lo recordemos. Por eso, cuando recuerdo aquello, me viene a la cabeza tu cara y el teorema y la fórmula. Y he recordado eso bastante esos días por lo que se puede decir que he repasado mucho. Soy todo un Pro.”

Tadashi no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír y comprender solo un poquito lo que pasa por la mente de Bokuto cuando lo hace.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fic surgió por una imagen que salió en twitter con la típica pregunta “Who in Haikyuu‼?” y Nico dijo que Bokuto y Yamaguchi. En esa imagen salían dos chico sentados en la misma silla de colegio vistos por detrás. El chico más fuertote rodeando con los brazos a otro más menudo, que se nota entre incómodo o avergonzado. Y de ahí salió esta idea.
> 
> ¡Qué difícil se me hace shipear a Bokuto XD!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
